leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki:Request for Chat Moderator/Feirund
I, User:Feirund nominate myself for chat moderator. Though I initially believed that we have a sufficient number of cmods at the moment, some of the recent events proved that it was not quite so - not to mention a few prominent editors pointing out the lack as well, as we were trying to resolve some of the glaring issues. I, myself, have been around for a long while now and haven't missed a single day of chat activity since the day I first joined. Because of this, I got to observe many different chat moderators at work, compare and evaluate their methods when facing issues in the chat, allowing me to figure out just what kind of approach would be most appropriate when supervising the chat - I have already tried to use some of those methods within my limited efficiency as a regular chat dweller and I am sure I'd be able to do a much better job of it if I got this promotion. Feirund (talk) 04:47, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Questions * Voting Support # I seen him do his stuff and I have to say, I like what I see from him. Good person at confronting issues and has a good standing among the people I see coming from the chat. ClariS (talk) 04:54, March 25, 2014 (UTC) # Chat moderators, currently, seem to have similar "uptime." I believe that a CM with different time zone is merited. Although I cannot say that Feirund is what common people would view as a kind and compassionate, I believe that he has a firm understanding of "the line not to be crossed," and capable of impartial judgment in moments that require an action. Izkael (talk) 04:55, March 25, 2014 (UTC) # This is a mild support, not a full blown I fully believe in Fei support, just want to get that out of the way. Why I have decided to throw my hat into the support pool is because I really do like Fei's outlook not only on trivial things like life or our purpose for existing but the way he not only looks at but interacts with different situations. I feel that Fei really has what I, personally, want to see in a chat mod, he doesn't take things too seriously and knows how to flow with the chat in a way that shows real understanding of what it takes to be a real moderator, not just a policy enforcer. He's also outgoing, keeps discussions moving and doesn't discriminate based on account age like some cmods we've had in the past. As always, there's good and bad. The bad is that I'm not sure if Fei would be commanding enough to be able to moderate situations (something I've had some issues with recently with other cmods) but thinking about it I don't think every cmod needs to be as hands on and commanding as, say, I am and that not every cmod needs to be a one-man band sort of thing. The other potentially bad thing is that Fei, to me, is inexperienced in relation to other potential cmods but I don't really see this as a bad thing as he seems open to learning and, as with me and my lack of knowing "what a real wiki should be", I feel it could be a strength in that he isn't already set in his ways and seems pretty flexible in terms of viewpoints and frame of mind. 05:09, March 25, 2014 (UTC) # Ok, I don't know how to edit but sure I think he could be a good c-mod as long as he doesn't get offended by every word I say.. # While Feirund has his flaws, from what I observe from the occuring conflicts in chat, he knows the proper decision for said problems in order to solve them, right on the spot. Additionally, I have yet to see bias in his judgments, even if he has a different opinion of the people involved. Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 12:29, March 25, 2014 (UTC) # - Quite a bit more than what meets the eye, from what i've seen he seems capable, and his time zone is a bit sparse in Chat moderators so i believe he'll be a suitable addition. [[User:Bloodstrider|'Yours Sincerely, Bloodstrider~'' ']] (Talk~ ) 17:01, March 25, 2014 (UTC) # We definitely could use more Chat Moderators, and of the 3 nominees, I personally think kinsman Feirund is the best choice right now. Mmkay. アカリ, The Fist of Shadow (talk) 17:18, March 27, 2014 (UTC) # Feirund is not always the most serious / stoic individual of chat, but from what I have seen, gets along fairly well with others and can be serious when the situation demands it. Motives seem honest enough. 19:31, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Neutral # Oppose # From what I've witnessed of Feirund's time with us I have never seen anything that would qualify him as an acceptable cmod. In my past, having cmod rights, I had issues with him adding fuel to the fire of conflicts, provoking users into conflicts and attemping to hide or cover up rule-breaking by other users. Because of this I don't believe he would make proper use of chat moderator rights. RadarMatt (talk) 05:16, March 25, 2014 (UTC) # Reading of logs and past experience indicate that this is not a good idea. Promising to fix one's attitude /after/ promotion is hardly a confidence-booster. 07:02, March 25, 2014 (UTC) # Fei has shown to have a flawed judgment, and doesn't seem to fully grasp the concept of respect. By that I don't mean the respect of authority, but the respect of one's peers. I therefore do not trust him with cmod. 21:14, March 25, 2014 (UTC) # Of most people that commonly frequent the chat, Feirund is among the last that I would nominate for moderator, even though I'm very harsh on the criterias. A Feirund with a star has an equal chance to be a proper mod as to use it as a othermods-proof shield of protection to post forbidden things for the sake of them being forbidden-and he may switch from one to the other at any time. 17:30, March 26, 2014 (UTC) # Soft oppostion. As a more reclusive and newer member of the Wiki, I haven't had much experience with the person in question, but from what I have seen I do not think he is currently deserving of cmod. Ulthax (talk) 18:24, March 27, 2014 (UTC) * Cmods aren't trusted enough to do their thing, what do we need more people to not trust for? 15:06, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Comments * Additionally, I would like to state that while I may not have always been the most law-abiding denizen of the chat, I realize that a chat moderator needs to be a lot more mindful of his/her behavior and am willing to make certain alterations to my on-chat behavior, should I get promoted. Closing Statement * The community vote is in his favor. A common theme of the opposition votes deal with what Fei has done in the past so we'll definitely going to have to keep a close eye on him as he develops. Remember to report any power abuse or general bad behavior of cmods, or any users with rights, to your local bureaucratic representatives (or the forums, idc). 20:15, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Category:Inactive rights requests